Mabinogi: The Beginning
by Cassatrophic
Summary: This was done a few years back during my free time I had in high school but since I'm out of high school and in college haven't really gotten the chance to do another chapter.


Mabinogi: The Beginning

THE BEGINNING

The trio has now begun their journey. What obstacles must they face in order to become the strongest!

Kei: (unconscious)  
Lee: (unconscious)  
Yuji: Hey you guys snap out of it! Look at this place.  
Kei: (awakens) Wow, this place is like a fantasy world!  
Yuji: Cause it is a fantasy world baka...  
Lee: May I ask who that person is over there.  
?: Oh hello new heroes I will be your guide to Tir Chonaill. The name is Tin.  
Kei: Nice to meet you Tin!  
Yuji: ...  
Tin: Well, let me show you the way.

(They depart to Tir Chonaill).

(As they arrive they see a man standing outside the house waiting to greet them).

Tin: Hello Duncan, I brought you some company.  
Duncan: (jokingly) Nao had more babies?! Bwhaha.  
Tin: No they aren't Nao's babies. They come from a totally different universe..  
Duncan: I know.  
Tin: I shall leave this matter in your hands. Farewell Duncan.  
Duncan: Now since that is over tell me what are your names?  
Kei: Im Kei and I wanna become the strongest of all.  
Lee: My name is Lee.  
Yuji: I am Master Yuji but people just call me Yuji.  
Duncan: Well is nice to meet you all. Here on out you will be training to become the strongest you can be! But first, I want you to be familiar with the towns people.  
Kei: ( Meet new people! I CANT EVEN GET ALONG WITH THESE GUYS!). ...  
Lee: Im fine with that. (Goes and greet the people)  
Yuji: Meh. Ok. (Leaves)  
Kei: You know what I will just stay right here.  
Duncan: (Goes back to do his studies)

(Meanwhile Yuji and Lee explore the town.)  
Lee: (Walks into the general store.)  
?: Welcome welcome what is it do you need fine costumer!  
Lee: I don't need anything yet. Duncan just told us to meet the town folks.  
?: Ooh! So you must be the new heroes Duncan was talking about. Oh yea, the name is Malcolm.  
Lee: Nice to meet you.  
Malcolm: If you need any materials this is the good place to find them.  
Lee: Ok.  
Malcolm: Oh yea there is going to be a festival at 6:30 pm in the square. You will be able to meet the rest of the towns people there.  
(Yuji comes bursting in panting)

Yuji: Have you seen Kei!  
Lee: No. I thought he was with you.  
Yuji: I bet that idiot left town and went exploring.  
Lee: Let's go search for him. He could be in danger! He doesn't even know anything of this world yet.

( they both leave the general shop to search for Kei).

Kei: This sign says Alby Dungeon. OHO! A dungeon what kind of monsters could be lurking around here.

(Sign says: In order to enter this dungeon you must drop an offering)

Kei: Hmm... Well I do have a wooden board does this count as an offering?

(Lee and Yuji enter Alby lobby).

Yuji: There you are. Damn brat! Do you know how long we have been looking for you! ( walks towards Kei).  
Lee: You had us worried! (Grabs Kei's arm).  
Kei: ...(accidentally drops wooden board on the alter).  
(All get transported inside of the dungeon. Cannot leave until dungeon is cleared).  
Kei: Sorry. Teehee...  
Yuji: (Hits Kei in the head).  
Kei: Owieee!  
Lee: *sigh*. Let's get this over with.  
Yuji: But we do not even know the skills of this world yet.  
Kei: Then let's make up our own skills ...  
Yuji: Or we could just learn from the monsters we fight.  
Kei: What do you mean?  
Yuji: Nao mentioned we didn't have to learn skills just from other people but from monsters too. But knowing you you weren't listening at all.  
Lee: Come on guys quit arguing! We'll  
miss the festival if we do not hurry!  
Kei: Festival! I love festivals.  
Yuji: (facepalm).

(The trio approach the first room and see a chest).

Kei: A chest? Oooh I wonder what treasures it has in their! (Runs towards the chest and opens it. The gates close and spiders appear).  
Yuji: Spiders? Those are some big spiders.  
Kei: HAHAHA SPIDERS! Too easy.  
Yuji: Don't get too cocky. I bet this will get harder as we progress.  
Lee: Hey guys, a key just dropped from this spider.  
Yuji: It must be to unlock a gate.

(After killing the spiders the gates opened automatically). (While defeating the weak spiders they learned defense, counter, and smash). (When they got to the last room a big red key dropped).

Kei: That must be the key to getting out of this dungeon!  
Yuji: Not quite. It must be the final battle.  
Lee: Gah! How much longer at this rate we won't be able to make it for the featival!  
Kei: Don't worry guys we can defeat the boss easily i have a plan!  
Yuji: What plan is that?  
Kei: For me to know and for you to find out. *KyuKyukyu*  
Lee: Oh dear anything Kei thinks about never turn out to be good.

(They open the final gate and a giant red spider appears with nine other spiders).  
Kei: Ok guys stand back!  
Yuji: ?  
Lee: ...  
Kei: (runs to the giant spider and detonates a bomb killing all the spiders in one blow).  
Lee: O_O?  
Kei: VICTORIOUS! (Does the victory dance).  
Yuji: Wow I have nothing to say to that. Kei I would never have thought you would commit suicide just to kill spiders. How retarded are you.  
Kei: HAHAHA. They don't call me the daredevil for nothing.  
Lee: What might these keys be for?  
Yuji: (points to a sign next to the statues). It says "Upon surviving this dungeon here is your reward you might find something useful".  
Kei: (Opens chest). Wow look at all this gold! Teehee I'm rich now!  
Yuji: Heh. That much gold wouldn't even get you armor.  
Kei: What!  
Yuji: Did you even consider what the currency is. That much gold could only get you a slice if bread and meat. Plus from what I heard from Trefor this is the easiest dungeon and was made for training purposes only.  
Kei: Meh. What ever. *Hate it when he has to be such a smart aleck.*  
Lee: You guys we have only 30 minuets until the festival starts! Lets go.  
Yuji: You seem to want to go to the festival really bad.  
Lee: Well of course I really want to get to know the other towns people. and Kei they are going have a lot of good food you may even get curry rice your favorite.  
Kei: (starts to drool). Currey riceu. ahhaa.

(They leave the dungeon and go back to Tir Chonaill). (The sun had set and the town was full of beautiful lights. Everything was decorated and a lot of people were there. Performers came to entertain and of course there were a lot of food booths. Such a variety of things to do there was dancing, games, and music).

Kei: This is so good! (gorges down the curry rice).  
Yuji: (Sings )かなたしをぇいぇねがと )  
Lee: What a beautiful festival. This is nothing compared to those in Japan.  
(I will explain later for now lets enjoy the festival).

Yuji: (sees some people using magic).  
Jin: You think you stand a chance to my advance magic you damn giant! Thunder!  
Jared: Elves are so useless only using magic to win!  
Jin: You know that is not true! You're just complaining because you're WEAK!  
Kei: Oho look guys! It's a showdown giant vs elf.  
Yuji: This must have been the dispute between elves and giants Nao has been talking about.  
Ferghus: Can't elves and giants ever get along?  
Lorna: GRAH! Ferghus DIE!  
Ferghus: huk... (Dodges) Why are you doing this!  
Lorna: You BROKE MY PRECIOUS STUFF YOU TWIT! YOU KNOW HOW LONG AND HOW MUCH MONEY I SPENT TO GET THAT STUFF!  
Ferghus: Im so sorry! (Runs away and hides).  
Lorna: Tsk! He got away.  
Pan: If you keep your face scrunched up like that Lorna it will stay stuck like that.  
Kei: Oi! Who was that guy you chased away Lorna.  
Lorna: Who might you be?  
Kei: I am the new hero! Kei.  
Lorna: Cool. Oh and that guy is named Ferghus. His nickname weapon breaker. Boy Have I learned my lesson! Never trust a cheap scape.  
Kei: OK.  
( After all those unnecessary incidents the festival ended with amazing fireworks).

Kei: That was an amazing welcoming I met many people. The magic teacher seemed the most interesting!  
Yuji: While you guys were dilly dallying I got us a house to live in.  
Kei: Is it a big house?  
Lee: Do you think we could afford a big house?  
Yuji: Uh.. You don't need to buy a house if you're a Millitein. You get something called a homestead and you can upgrade it the way you like. And since I'm the oldest I think its best if we lived together.  
Kei: No. I would rather live on my own than live with someone that displeases me.  
Lee: Good luck with that. I bet you could not last a week living on your own without destroying the house.  
Kei: We will see about that!

(Kei storms off to find a small house to live in).  
Yuji: Why must you provoke him? You know something bad is bound to happen if I do not watch him.  
Lee: (whistles)  
Yuji: (Sigh) It's too late to find him now. Just hope nothing bad happens.  
Lee: Well I'm exhausted, let's get some rest. (Heads straight to bed)  
Kei: Heheh... Maybe I should have listened to them. (Walks away slowly, then runs to Yuji's house)

(House on flames then disintegrates into ashes)

Yuji: 3... 2... 1...  
Kei: (knocks on the door) Helllooo..  
Yuji: (opens the door) Wow you did not even last the night.  
Kei: *hmpt* You win I will stay here! (Marches in then falls asleep on the sofa)

(The next day)

(Knock knock at the door)  
Yuji: Who could that be? ( goes to open the door)( Lassar at the front door)  
Lassar: Hey Yuji, would you like to learn the basics of magic?  
Yuji: Sure, I would be glad to!  
Lassar: You should also invite Lee and Kei to today's lesson. It starts at 12:00 pm that will give you guys time to get ready.  
Yuji: Ok. I will make sure to get them ready.  
Lassar: See you at 12 bye bye.  
Yuji: Bye.

(Yuji goes to wake the other two but Lee was already up making breakfast that smelt very good)  
(Time 9:00 A.M.)

Lee: Good morning Yuji san.  
Yuji: Good morning. (Looks towards the sofa and sees Kei still sleeping)  
Kei: (ZZzZzZZZzzzZ) (is drooling)  
Yuji: (Smirks and gets a bucket of ice cold water) RISE AND SHINE KEI! (Dumps cold water all over Kei)  
Kei: GYAAAH! What the hell Yuji!  
Yuji: That was for losing the bet.  
Lee: (Giggling) I knew it. Kyahaha!  
Yuji: Oh yea we will be starting our training today. Lassar is going to  
give us magic lessons at 12 pm.  
Kei: YAHOO! Magic! Is it going to be advanced magic!  
Yuji: No, it's best to learn the basics first.  
Lee: You guys breakfast is ready.  
Kei: wow that smells so good! (Sits around the table)  
Yuji: I'm amazed. You're such a good cook.  
Kei: Itadakimasu! Yum its so good (nom nom nom)  
Lee: Thanks ^•^  
Yuji: After breakfast get dressed. Lassar gave me school uniforms.  
Kei: Ok.  
Lee: Okay.  
(After breakfast they got dressed and headed to the magic academy below the church. At the entrance they see students training to become warriors. The instructor is named Ranald.)

Ranald: Today students I will be teaching you how to use counter attack for close combat. Anyone willing to attack me with full force?  
Fruk: I will sensei! (Uses a regular attack)  
Ranald: (counters attack) Huuu!  
Fruk: Wow! I did not even stand a chance.  
Lassar: (Comes walking out the magic school waving to Yuji, Kei, and Lee to come inside.) The lesson is about to start.  
(The three go into the classroom it was smaller than anticipated. Lassar gives each student a text book titled origins of Ice bolt.)  
Yuji: This is going to be interesting.  
Lee: Good luck Kei.  
Kei: Studying I'm not good at that!  
Lassar: Ok, young magician today I will be teaching you the origins of icebolt. Please open to page 1 of your books.  
(Everyone turns their book to page1)  
Lassar: Do I have any volunteers to read the preface?  
Yuji: I will sensai.  
Lassar: Ok.  
Yuji: Cold air slows down the blood circulation in the body, slowly numbing the senses. It, then, slowly numbs the entire body, causing you to fall asleep as you slowly die. This is the devastating power of cold. From a long time ago, generals and magicians sought ways to use the cold energy as magic in battle... A new attack magic was born out of the countless hours of research: Thus, this book is about Icebolt magic. Please refrain from experimenting with the magic if you do not yet know how the cold affects humans. May the protection of the goddess of Wisdom, Eladha, be with you.  
Lassar: Who wants to read Controlling Cold Energy Using Mana?  
Kei: I will.  
There are fears that have been embedded in the very nature of humans for those who lived through the severe weather. However, human is the race that desires to reciprocate the pain they experience to their adversaries. The memory of the fierce cold made people hope to incorporate this cold in their battle, and finally they tried to study the method to lower the temperature owing to Mana. This is the first beginning to find the Icebolt.  
Through persistent research, they figured out a way to freeze a specific region using the power of mana. Though a great feat in itself, it was not good enough. They weren't able to lower the temperature enough to make it a weapon, and it also consumed too much time. Moreover, to cover a large region, it required too much mana.  
Many Druids and scholars attempted to break through this limitation, but each time, it was unsuccessful. Even if they were able to temporarily manufacture coldness, how would they make it only affect the enemy and not the user? There seemed to be too many obstacles. Furthermore, all the scholars agreed that it would be nearly impossible to drastically lower the temperature of a certain area in a short amount of time.  
Even still, there were those who admired the power of cold energy and wanted to incorporate it into magic. They took a step back from their predecessors and focused more on effects of coldness rather than figuring out a way to simply control cold weather.  
In other words, they studied indirectly using the effects of cold energy into a form of a magic weapon. This marked the stepping stone in the discovery of Icebolt magic.  
Lassar: Let me explain what mana is. It is very important to all magic users. Mana is used by all magic users in order to cast spells. The more powerful the magic spell the more mana that will be consumed like ice spear or meteor storm. If you run out of mana you could either drink mana potion , use a mana gate in Iria, meditate, or rest. Mana comes better at night than at day. Magic is also more powerful at night. So lets go move on to discovery of icebolt. Lee can you read that please.  
Lee: Yes sensai.  
Water is the source of Erinn's life and all of its creatures. For those seeking to learn the Icebolt magic: Remember that long exposures to below freezing temperatures will freeze over the oceans and rivers.  
Wise Druids focused on this water...Of course, frozen water in itself is not useful. However, what if you can somehow throw the frozen ice to your enemies?  
This would be more efficient compared to freezing over an entire region, and it will save a significant amount of mana because it simply gathers the humidity around you, freezing it into chunks of ice. This method is easily accessible anywhere, and it doesn't use a lot of mana. These slow evolutions and development led to the discovery of Icebolt magic.  
So it was created; a magic that can form ice chunks and inflict damage to others. Although this method was far more advanced than the original idea of freezing an entire region, it was not without problems. First, compared to the amount of mana it used, it was not as powerful, and was slightly off the original intent of using coldness as a weapon. After all those years of research and development, the product was not impressive. If it wasn't for Maelona, who faithfully upheld the Great Druid, Uscias' wishes, Icebolt would have faded away, only passed down through written accounts. He discovered a way to form sharp ice chunks by controlling the mana's power. This discovery was applied to the existing Icebolt magic, creating ice chunks sharp enough to penetrate objects, throwing them at a fast speed.  
And thus, the Icebolt magic, as we know it today, was created. Those who simply fancy the flashiness of magic and not its deeper truth might overlook this skill as a beginner's magic. However, Icebolt's attack not only hits the targeted opponent, but it also uses its cold energy to penetrate the opponent's body, inflicting tremendous damage comparable to the Esus blade.  
Before we move on; why do you think I spent so much time explaining the origins of the Icebolt? May you contemplate deeply on these things so that you may discover the true essence of magic.  
Lassar: This is a precaution. Most magic, when you are charging, leave you in a vulnerable state. The Icebolt is no exception so make sure you are in a safe place, or charge up when your enemy is not expecting you.  
Maintaining the right temperature is especially important for the Icebolt magi. If your concentration is broken due to an enemy's attack, your charged ice will all melt away while you regain your composure. Therefore, you must be able to protect yourself from enemy attacks in order to effectively use the Icebolt attack.  
But, remember; a reckless use of magic to kill goes against the wizard's code of ethics and will lead you to the same path of the evil wizard Jabchiel, who brought chaos and turmoil into this world. He once was a student like you; training the Icebolt magic. So please be careful and chose your path wisely. Also, you should not go beyond your limit when using mana, it could have deadly after effects but it may just consume your energy. There will be a quiz on this on Alban Heruin and on Alban Elved we will practice on how to use icebolt. So study hard. Class is dismissed.  
Kei: Well this is pretty different from the crap we learned in the human realm. I love this place already. Finally I can study about something interesting.  
Yuji: Yes I have taken a liking to the way of this world even though it is not that advanced yet. I find it better than my old life style.  
Lee: Its like were in SAO (swords art online) but more realistic.  
Yuji: Well time to go home and study.  
Kei: This should be easy to remember. I'm going to practice my combat skills in the field of wolves!  
Yuji: Don't stay out to late.  
Kei: Alright. See yah later. ( leaves to go kill wolves)  
Lee: Are you sure you should leave him out there.  
Yuji: You're worried about him?  
Lee: No. Im worried for the wolves they might go extinct. Especially if Kei is going to be blowing them up every second.  
Yuji: ...He did say he was training his combat skills. Meh who cares what happens I'm going to study bye.

(Alban Heruin its time for them to take the quiz but Kei forgot to study.)

Kei: Argh! How could I forget to study. (Does last minuet studying)  
Yuji: Well this quiz is going to be a piece of cake.  
Lee: Yep. I don't know who could possibly fail this quiz. (Stares at Kei)  
Yuji: Kei it must suck to be you. Studying at the last minuet is never good.  
Lee: Well it's time to go.

(So the trio leave to go take the magic quiz)

Lassar: (passing out the quizzes) Take your time. If you fail the quiz you wont be participating with us when we practice using icebolt. You will also have to take the quiz over again. Good luck guys.

(After the quiz)  
Kei: I hope I did not fail.  
Yuji: Too easy.  
Lassar: The grades will be out tomorrow. Next week will be learning about the basics of fire bolt and lightning bolt. Class is dismissed.  
Kei: Pikachuuu use lightning bolt!  
Yuji: (facepalm) It's thunder bolt moron.  
Kei: (Looks at Yuji as if he was about to start something) hmpt! (Walks away)

(The next day)

Yuji: Of course I get a 100%. Lee what did you get?  
Lee: I got a 95.  
Kei: HAHAHA! I passed with an 80 my photographic memory is the best!  
Yuji: (Is surprised Kei did not fail.)  
Lee: Good job Kei. Did not know you had it in you.

(Alban Elved)

Lassar: So let me demonstrate on how to use ice bolt but first let me give you the details.  
Icebolt is an offensive Magic spell that uses numerous shards of Ice to attack.  
Icebolt can be stacked at a maximum of five. The more you stack this spell, the less Mana you need for each cast.  
(Lassar charges Ice bolt five times)  
Now you try it. Just concentrate and think of cold times.  
Yuji: (charges ice bolt five times)  
Kei: Wow Yuji, you're a fast learner!  
Yuji: I need to be or I wouldn't be able to keep you under control.  
Kei: Pfft. Who asked you to be my father?  
Yuji: It's either that or I could lock you up in a dark coffin, and leave you in the coldest part Uladh so you could freeze to death.  
Kei: ( starts to shiver and ice bolts starts to form)  
Lee: You sure do know your way with words Yuji.  
Lassar: Good job you three. That was the fastest casting of ice bolt I've seen in years.  
All three: Well of course, we are going to be heroes.  
Ferghus: (Comes running) AHHHHHGH! She wont forgive me! Protect me Lassar! (Keeps running past Lassar)  
Lorna: COME BACK HERE! (Raging FURY)  
Lassar: ... Do not mind them this usually happens when ferghus breaks her stuff.  
Yuji: She never learns does she?  
Kei: Hahaha. Those two are funny!

(So as the weeks came and went the trio learned all the basics of magic; ice bolt, fire bolt, and lightning bolt)

Kei: (is drained if power) So tired too powerless to even move.  
Lee: See what happens if you go beyond your limits. Maybe you shouldn't train so hard.  
Yuji: Duncan wants us to meet him his house to start our first mission.  
Kei: (moans) Can we do it tomorrow?  
Yuji: No, it is urgent.  
Lee: Im ready.  
Kei: (starts walking like a zombie)  
Yuji: Lets just go to the healers first I cant stand seeing him like this.  
(They carry Kei to the healers)

Dilys: What happened here?  
Lee: He exceeded the usage of his mana without replenishing it.  
Dilys: Bring him to the bed. I will make some medicine for him. (Starts to prepare the medicine)  
Yuji: (Those must be mana herbs shes using. They are really rare to get)  
Dilys: It's finished. Here drink this.  
Kei: (Drinks the blue medicine.) Yes! I feel so energetic now!  
Dilys: That will be 2300 gold please. ^^  
Yuji: Pay up Kei.  
Kei: (QQ all that gold I got from alby. *Hands over the gold*)  
Yuji: Good. Now lets go.

(At Duncan's house)

Duncan: I am amazed that you improved your skills so fast. Now its time to start your journey but first I need you to find a lost ring for me.  
Kei: Lost ring?  
Duncan: Yes, a lost ring. You should find it somewhere in Sidhe Sneachta. It is really cold there so where something warm.  
Kei: (Why do we have to find a ring for this old geezer)  
Yuji: Lets get going then.

( they leave to search for the ring in Sidhe Sneachta)

Lee: Look at all these snowmen!  
Yuji: The ring could be in one of these snowmen.  
Kei: What is this hide and seek with a lost ring?  
Yuji: There is something odd about these snowmen. (Observes them carefully)  
Kei: Odd, how so? They look all the same to me.  
Lee: There has to be a catch to this. It's almost as if we have already begun our journey.  
Yuji: One of these snowmen are different and I know which one.  
Kei: Then what are we waiting for? Lets get the stupid ring and get out oh here already.  
Yuji: You think life is easy you figure it out and Lee I already know you know which on the ring is at. So don't even try to help him.  
Lee: Sorry Kei, you're on your own.  
Kei: Why are you always pushing me to do things on my own? Never mind lets just get this over with. (Looks closely at the snowmen) Argh. I don't see any difference!  
Yuji: Try looking where you least expect it.  
Kei: (Looks at the mouth and notices the snowmen have teeth) Ok I have never seen a snowman with realistic teeth before. That is just creepy! (Starts to count the teeth of each)  
Lee: (he finally figured it out)  
Kei: Oh I see, one snowman has more teeth than the others.  
Yuji: Finally, making us all freeze to death with your lack of intelligence.  
Kei: You could have just told me! (Hits the snowman and the ring falls out)  
Yuji: It wouldn't have been fun if i told you. It is so fun to see you struggle. (Evil smirk)  
Lee: Can we just go i am so cold right now my hands are turning into ice. (Already walking back)

(The trio go back to report to Duncan)

Duncan: So did you find the ring?  
Kei: Here's your stupid ring. (Leaves Duncan's house)  
Yuji: Don't mind him he's just raging as usual.  
Duncan: (gives 3500 gold to each, hands an extra 3500 gold to give to Kei) Congratulations. You just completed your first mission.  
Lee: I knew it. So does this mean our journey has begun?  
Duncan: Yes, it has.  
Yuji: So what do we do for you next.  
Duncan: Ah yes. (Hands over eight mana herbs) I would like if you delivered these to the bear in North Sidhe Sneachta. He usually comes at 6:00 AM and leaves at 6:00 PM.  
Yuji: Is this bear friendly?  
Duncan: Of course. You will know more about him later on.  
Yuji: (could it be that this bear is under some spell or curse?) hmm interesting.  
Lee: Yuji, I'm going to get Kei. Meet you there.  
Yuji: (nods head)

(So the trio report to North Sidhe Sneachta and see a grizzly bear at the alter near a dead end)

Bear: ...  
Yuji: (hands over mana herbs)  
Bear: (mumbles) Tar...lach  
Yuji: Tarlach? Who is that?  
Bear: ...  
Lee: Maybe we should go ask Duncan who Tarlach is.

(They went back to Duncan's for some answers)

Duncan: Hmm I suppose I could tell you.  
Yuji: ?  
Duncan: All I can tell you now is that there were three missing warriors. No one knows what has happened to them, but maybe you three could solve this mystery. Ah.. You will need to talk to Stewart in Dunbarton. He has more information about the missing warriors.  
Kei: Dunbarton? Where is that?  
Duncan: Dunbarton is south of Tir Chonaill. If you follow the trail by foot you will reach Dunbarton in a day or you could use the moon gate and instantly teleport there. You will have to get there by foot since you haven't been to Dunbarton yet.  
Kei: Gah! We have to walk!? Don't we get any horses?  
Yuji: Walking wont kill you. Plus they wouldn't have horses here, it's a small village after all.  
Duncan: Dunbarton is a much bigger town and sells middle class transportation items and pets. You guys should get going before night falls. Fomors are very aggressive at night.  
Yuji: Let's get going then.

(They begin there journey to Dunbarton. On there way they meet a lumberjack named Tracy)

Tracy: Hello, have you come to obtain high quality wood?  
Yuji: No. We are on our way to Dunbarton.  
Tracy: Have a safe trip. You should come back when you get the chance so I can show you some skills that might come in handy.  
Yuji: Ok I will keep this in mind. We have to go now. Bye.  
Kei: See yah.  
Lee: Bye.  
(so the three continued on to Dunbarton before night came)

Kei: Finally we made it! (Falls to the ground exhausted even though it wasnt really a long walk)  
Lee: You make it seem that we were walking in a desert.  
Yuji: Now we look for Stewart. Guessing by his name he could be the magic teacher of this town.  
Kei: Wow, this place is big! Let me go check it out!  
Yuji: No the last time you went exploring we ended up having to fight a giant spider. (=_  
Kei: I wont leave town this time. I promise.  
Yuji: Fine. If you break that promise i will force you to swallow a thousand needles.  
Kei: (shivers) Yea, I will be in the square waiting.

(Kei leaves the group to explore Dunbarton. The other two go to the magic school to get information about the missing warriors)

(Inside the magic school Stewart is fixing the wands that have been broken from careless use)

Stewart: (sighs) They always have to damage these delicate wands so fast. The least they could do is add holy water to prevent it from breaking so fast.

(Yuji and Lee enter)

Stewart: (gets up to greet them) Hello, how might I be of assistants?  
Yuji: You must be Stewart?  
Stewart: Yes.  
Yuji: We want to know about the three missing warriors.  
Yuji Tarlach's Locket)  
Yuji: What if I dropped this on the alby alter.  
Stewart: If I am correct you would be sent back in time during the time when the three warriors went into alby dungeon.  
Lee: Oh. Interesting we can time travel here?  
Stewart: It would actually be a flashback but it is possible to time travel.  
Yuji: I guess we'll have to walk all the way back to Tir Chonaill.  
Stewart: No. You don't have to. I will give the wing of a goddess to teleport you Alby dungeon.  
Lee: Cool! So this is the teleportation item Duncan was talking about.

(Kei comes walking in)

Kei: Ah. So this where you guys went.  
Yuji: Just in time. We're about to go back to Alby dungeon  
Stewart: Oh yea in order for you to transport large groups of people you will need to have touch the person with the wings of the Goddess.  
Yuji: Ok. (Grabs Kei and Lee's hands)

(All three start to glow, then are transported to the alby dungeon entrance)

Kei: I say when we become rich we stock up on goddess wings.  
Lee: Agreed.  
Yuji: Shall we begin?  
Kei: Yes!  
Lee: Alright. Lets go.

(Tarlach's pendant is dropped on the alter. A few seconds later they were sent back in time to where the missing warriors first started)

Kei: What's happening to us?  
Yuji: It seems that we have become transparent.  
Lee: This feels so weird.  
Kei: Look, they must be the missing warriors.  
Lee: It seems they cant see us. I guess we cant alter the past then.  
Yuji: They're saying something be quiet.

Ruairi: This school sends students to the dungeon as an assignment?  
I can't believe there are teachers who would send a girl to the dungeon all by herself...  
Mari: Don't you talk about Ranald like that! You don't understand how awesome he is!  
Ruairi: Girls can't help themselves in front of young, handsome male instructors...  
Tarlach: Maybe it's to teach those girls how to look for their peers in times of great duress...  
Mari: It's okay, because everyone from Tir Chonaill, both men and women, are strong enough to take care of themselves.

Kei: Haha! So true but sadly the noobies don't stand a chance!  
Yuji: Shhhush!-_-

Ruairi: Haha... seriously, seeing you only confirms that notion for me.  
Do you want to go?

(The three warriors cleared half of the dungeon then set up a campfire.)

Kei: They sure like to procrastinate a lot. It only took us five minuets to complete this dungeon.  
Yuji: That is because you're a psychopath. Blowing up everything that's moving is not good for your mental health.  
Lee: They're saying something.

Ruairi: There are so many spiders here... and they're so big!  
Mari: If you think that's big, then wait til you see the one inside the boss room!  
Ruairi: ...WHAT?  
Tarlach: This is quite unusual.  
There might be a connection with the recent aggressiveness of the wild animals... .  
Ruairi: I did notice that there was an endless flow of wolves on the field on the way here.  
Mari: Oh, you mean it wasn't always like that?.  
Ruairi: Even a few years back, this was nothing more than just a quiet countryside. Are you sure you're from around here?  
Mari: Humph! Of course Mari's from Tir Chonaill! It's just that I don't remember.  
Ruairi: Oh yea...I forgot. Sorry...I forgot you said you lost your memory...  
Tarlach: It's probably sealed with the Druid's magic. I believe my master was able to do it as well. But don't worry. I don't think this was used with evil intentions.  
Mari: Wow...Tarlach is so nice!  
Nothing like that jerko Ruairi...I like him.  
Ruairi: What? Jerko!?  
Tarlach: There are times when I wish I had temporary memory loss myself.  
Ruairi: I suppose it's about his sister who was killed by the Fomors...  
Mari: Ruairi, you have bad manners!  
Tarlach: It's okay. It's the truth, anyway. It's the reason why I am searching for Tir Na Nog along with Ruairi.  
Yuji: (Tir Na Nog?)  
Ruairi: Don't worry. I'll train harder so that one day I will take out all the Fomors.  
Tarlach: Ha ha...  
Mari: Ruairi, you're such a brute.

(Tarlach stands up.)

Tarlach: Hah...  
Anyway...let's head out now.  
Mari: Ok.

(The three warriors exterminate the spiders then head to the boss room)

Kei: Hmm... Will they blow up the giant spider too?  
Yuji: Err. No. Definitely no.

(Ruairi one hit smashes the spider.)

Kei: Hmm why didn't I think of that.  
Lee: Thats because you're really stupid and always resort to destruction that could possibly destroy the world one day.

(The warriors beat the dungeon)

Tarlach: Ruairi, we definitely need to look into this place. Spiders like these are not usually found in Erinn. It's the Fomors' doing.  
Mari: Don't we usually see these in the dungeon anyway?  
Ruairi: They're definitely increasing...I wonder if it has anything to do with the Goddess...  
Mari: Goddess? What does this have to do with the Goddess?  
Ruairi: Well...a beautiful Goddess appeared in my dreams last night, and told me something was going on.  
Mari: Are you sure it wasn't a romantic dream?  
Tarlach: Ruairi, tell me more.  
Ruairi: Umm...Okay, so...  
This black-winged Goddess appeared in front of me  
was standing in the dark, and told me to come to her...  
warning me that the world might be in great danger...  
Tarlach: A black-winged Goddess? To Tir Na Nog...?  
Mari: Tarlach, do you know something?  
Tarlach: Dungeons were originally created to protect Erinn from the creatures of the Fomor world. They are intricately designed through the power of the Goddess in Tir Na Nog.  
However... If the number of Fomors are dramatically increasing like right now, then...something definitely must be wrong with the Goddess.  
Ruairi's dream could have really been a message from her...  
Ruairi: Does that mean that I'm the chosen one? I better go then.  
Mari: Mari will go too... Maybe the Goddess can help me remember my past.

(The three warriors leave the dungeon. Kei, Lee, and Yuji are sent back to the present day.)

Yuji: So many answers I must seek. Who is this Goddess they speak of and what is Tir Na Nog?  
Lee: Maybe Duncan will know.  
Yuji: The church would have better information, since were talking about a Goddess but we could ask Duncan first.  
(The three went to Duncans house)

Yuji: Duncan who is the Goddess?  
Duncan: You mean the Goddess, Morrighan? If it's about the Goddess, you're better off speaking to Meven...  
Yuji: Ok.

(The trio continued to the church, inside was Meven praying)

Yuji: We should wait until he's done praying.  
Kei: (I hate waiting) HEEEY MEVEN !  
Yuji: Kei, Do you have no shame?!  
Meven: (Looks up) Yes child?  
Kei: Who is Goddess Morrighan?  
Meven: So you wish to know about the black-winged Goddess of War and Vengeance. Please, take a look at this free reading material on Morrighan.  
Yuji: (takes the book) Oh we were sent to the past by Tarlach's locket. A man named Ruairi was saying something about seeing a Goddess in his dreams.  
Meven: You learned about Morrighan from Tarlach's memorial item, eh?  
In that case...there's something you should know.  
Lee: ...  
Meven: Tarlach is the only surviving member of the three warriors.  
I know, everyone claims he is dead...  
But he's actually alive. If you want to speak to him  
yourself, go to Sidhe Sneachta at night.  
Yuji: Then that bear we saw was actually Tarlach under a curse?  
Meven: Yes, That is correct.  
Kei: I guess we wait for night now. In the mean time I am going to train my skills.  
Yuji: I shall join you.  
Lee: Im going to cook.

(Kei and Yuji were battling 1 on 1 to see who is the strongest.)

Kei: Haha! Do you think you can defeat me?  
Yuji: Your pride will lead to your defeat.  
Kei: As if! (Charges lighting bolt) DIE!  
Yuji: (dodges and charges at Kei at the speed of sound)  
Kei: Damn it! Stay still you're going to fast! (Dodges being hit at the nick of time)  
Yuji: hmpt. I have to say your reaction speed is pretty decent. But the next attack you wont be able to dodge it.  
Kei: ?  
Yuji: (vanishes and appears behind Kei) Lightning Blade!  
Kei: Argh! (Receives the attack to his back and goes flying through the air) (while getting up) How can you move so fast?!  
Yuji: By becoming one with the light. I am able to use it as I want.

(Time 7:50 pm, Lee comes running to tell them it was time to go meet Tarlach)

Lee: Hey you guys I hope you didn't for get we have a mission to complete.  
Yuji: Yea, I know.  
Kei: (Damn it! How did he become strong so fast in a short amount of time?)  
Yuji: Don't worry Kei you'll get there someday.  
Kei: Whatever.

(The trio go to Sidhe Sneachta. When they arrived they saw Tarlach at the alter instead of the bear. He wore a robe and glasses on his face.)

Tarlach: Meven must have told you how to find me...Hah. Sorry if I surprised you. Well, what do you think?  
Do you like Sidhe Sneachta at night?  
Yes, the bear you met earlier was me.  
Oh, I forgot to thank you for the Mana Herb.

Yuji: Yea I knew that was you.  
Kei: I really hate the cold weather. I don't like being here at all.  
Tarlach: Well that is very sad to hear. It's really lonely here I don't get enough visitors.  
Lee: Why did you need the mana herbs?  
Tarlach: I have a...condition that requires me to constantly eat Mana Herbs during the day...I'm allergic to it in human form. Hence, the bear form.  
...You had a dream about the Goddess, didn't you?  
The one where she asks you to rescue her in Tir na Nog.  
Then you're here to find out how to get there...  
Yuji: Yea.  
Tarlach: Well then Forget about it. That's no place for mortal kind.  
Kei: ...but we came all this...  
Tarlach: Forget it...  
Yuji: Why should we forget? Im so curious about whats going on. You should just tell us and not give us riddles.  
Tarlach: (= If you really must know, I can recommend a book to you.  
'Land of Eternity, Tir Na Nog.'  
You can find it at the Bookstore in Dunbarton. I hope that will sate your curiosity. I suggest you let the matter drop. And please, don't tell anyone I'm here.  
Please...

(And just like that Tarlach transforms back into the bear)

Kei: (GRAH) We have to walk back to Dunbarton!  
Lee: No I have a life supply of wings of the Goddess.  
Yuji: This just got very interesting. Just what is Tir Na Nog?  
-End


End file.
